secretweaponsovernormandyfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
Trevor is Chase's commander, and later, wingman. In-game, he helps the player in nearly every mission as both in the captured Ju88 and in other aircraft. Involvement 1940 Trevor assists Chase with the Dunkirk Evacuation by stopping Ju87 Stukas from destroying the transports, destroying German tanks and bridges, and assists with eliminating Krieger. He then assists Chase with the Battle of Britain by defending the Battlehawks Airbase and several radar stations from devastating air attacks. After a Ju88 that Chase had shot down is captured, Trevor and Chase use it to stop a German invasion force during Operation Sea Lion by infiltrating a German squadron, capturing a Reserve Airfield, switching into Bf-109's, and sinking the ships containing the German soldiers. 1941 Trevor then appears in North Africa, where Toomey, Chase, and himself help stop Irwin Rommel's invasion fleet, and then protect the White Rose from German roadblocks and air patrols. Later, when Japan bombs Pearl Harbor, forcing the United States into World War II, Trevor and Chase help the Flying Tigers prevent a technology exchange between the Nazis and Japanese over the coast of Siam by destroying several docks and vehicles containing crates that include the technology information. Despite successfully stopping the technology exchange, Pauline is shot down by a Nemesis squadron, captured by the Japanese, and taken to a Japanese POW camp in Burma. Outraged, Trevor, Chase, and the Flying Tigers orchestrate a plan to rescue her and some of their own men. The rescue operation succeeds, but Trevor is then shot down by Krieger. Chase plans to engage Krieger himself, but the Flying Tigers tell him that they'll never let him fight Krieger alone. 1942 & 1943 Trevor does not appear in 1942 or 1943, possibly due to injuries after being shot down while rescuing Pauline, but he successfully recovers and returns in 1944. 1944 Trevor and Chase reunite, and help Pauline's men destroy a Heavy Water plant in Norway by eliminating all AA guns around the area, destroying the dam's generators, and by defending her men from enemy vehicles and several aircraft squadrons. After the factory blows up, a group of Me-262's arrive and decimate the allied Mosquito squadron. However, Chase successfully destroys 4 ferries carrying the Heavy Water. Later, Trevor discovers a factory for the new V-2 Rocket in Harz, Germany. However, he realizes that it can only be destroyed from the inside out, and the doors must be open in order for that to occur. After Chase destroys a nearby German airfield, a train arrives and enters the factory, opening the doors. In a shocking twist, Trevor discovers that the factory is empty, but assures the Commander that production can still be stopped, and Chase successfully destroys it by igniting 4 chemical tanks. Later, during the D-Day invasion of Normandy, Trevor and Chase destroy the remaining V-2 Rockets, and hold off several German planes, but Commander Rork and himself are either shot down, or nowhere near to be found, leaving Chase and Pauline to stick to each other. Trevor's fate is unknown. Category:Characters